The Thing That Should Not Be
by S.Hardy
Summary: Les Anges ne dorment pas. Que font ils alors? Castiel lui, observe un humain dormir. Son humain. Castiel/Dean


Amis du soir bonsoir!

Ça va bientôt faire un mois que l'on m'a fait découvrir la série Supernatural et j'ai accroché dès le début. Deux gars sexy, dont l'un est fan de Metallica et compagnie, chassant des fantômes et esprits en tout genre, des allusions slash, cette série a tout pour plaire. Alors lorsque Castiel est apparu, mon esprit : fan de slash, s'est réveillé. En a résulté ce que voilà en dessous. S'il y avait une dédicace à faire, elle serait pour l'amie qui me l'a fait découvrir, elle a visé juste!

Spoil : pas de réel spoiler, si vous avez vu au moins les premiers épisodes de la saison 4, c'est bon pour vous. La fic ne se place pas dans une saison particulière, c'est un peu comme vous voulez.

Je n'ai bien sûr pas créé ces personnages, cette série. Je les emprunte juste pour le plaisir d'écrire et votre plaisir de lire.

* * *

The Thing That Should Not Be

* * *

La plupart du temps, je ne peux pas me rendre à vos cotés pour vous voir combattre et veiller sur vous.

Je n'ai pas le temps, beaucoup de choses me retiennent. Être un Ange n'est pas de tout repos. Tu le sais tout ça. Tu me l'a souvent reproché. A quoi bon avoir des ailes si je ne peux pas m'en servir pour vous protéger, toi et ton frère? Je ne peux être partout à la fois et même si je souhaiterais être plus souvent près de vous, près de toi.

Tu ne le sais pas.  
Comme tu ignore que la plupart des nuits, je viens te voir.  
Et tu ne le saura jamais.

Aujourd'hui encore, votre journée a été rude.  
Les chasses ne te ruinent pas le moral je le sais puisque tu es fait pour ça. Tu es né pour éradiquer le mal de ce monde. La n'est pas la cause de tes soucis.  
Il y a bien sûr les souvenirs de ton séjour en enfer qui reviennent sans cesse te hanter, et ton frère, profondément endormi à coté de toi. Également toutes les responsabilités que je t'ai fait endosser. Tout cela t'épuise. Je ne suis pas aveugle, Dean.

Je le vois très bien. Je vois lorsque tu souffre, lorsque tu es fatigué, lorsque tu en a assez, lorsque tu voudrais tout laisser tomber, lorsque tu reprends espoir. Je le vois dans tes yeux. Je ne connais pas assez bien les réactions humaines pour le déceler par ton comportement. Te regarder droit dans les yeux me suffit à le comprendre. Mais à force de t'observer, j'ai appris à te connaître un peu mieux. Je sais par exemple lorsque tu jette ton sac d'une certaine manière sur le sol, c'est que tu es épuisé, et ravi d'aller t'allonger sur ton lit. Ce soir aussi tu l'a jeté ainsi.

Toi et ton frère avaient parlé un peu de votre journée, de vos soucis, sans toutefois entrer dans le vif du sujet par rapport à Sam. C'est fâcheux, car il emprunte la mauvaise voie. Je compte sur toi pour savoir le stopper cependant.

Mais maintenant, tu es endormi.

Tu es dans cette phase du sommeil ou les rêves n'ont pas encore pris possession de toi. Je le sais car tu es parfaitement immobile.  
Tu es la, allongé, le corps couvert par ce drap miteux. A coté de toi, Sam dort également, il n'a pas eu l'envie d'aller sortir ce soir. Mais je ne m'intéresse pas à lui.

A toi seulement.

Ce n'est pas au bord de son lit que je suis assis en ce moment, mais du tien.  
Ce n'est pas lui que je regarde dormir en ce moment, c'est toi.  
Ce n'est pas lui qui occupe toutes mes pensées, c'est toi.  
Ce n'est pas lui qui me mènera à la perdition, c'est toi.

J'ignore comment une telle chose a pu se produire.

Les Anges ne sont pas censés ressentir de tels sentiments. Nous ne sommes pas créés pour ressentir quoi que ce soit.  
Nous nous devons d'être les soldats de Dieu, obéissant à ses ordres et courbant l'échine, avançant sans remettre en question les ordres divins. Il n'y a rien de plus important, car nous ne connaissons rien d'autre. Nous sommes des "pantins sans volonté", et par ce que nous ne ressentons rien, nous ne nous plaignons pas de notre sort. Au contraire, nous sommes fiers de notre statut.  
J'étais ainsi pendant très longtemps. D'aussi loin dont je puisse me souvenir. Un Ange sans désir aucun.

Mais ça me convenait.

Jusqu'à ce que j'aille te sortir de l'Enfer.

J'ai appris à te connaître au fur et à mesure. Ton insolence m'était en premier lieu insupportable. Cependant, tu ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait et pourquoi tu étais la, ce que j'attendais de toi. Tu t'es montré irrespectueux envers moi et mon Dieu. Je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié. A partir de la, j'aurais dû réagir. Je n'aurais pas dû avoir un quelconque sentiment par rapport à ça.

Dès le début tu ne m'a pas laissé indifférent, ce n'était pas normal. Mais, je ne m'en suis pas inquiété, me disant que c'était normal. Tu es celui qui doit arrêter tout ça, et je voulais te voir plus impliqué. Hors tu semblait n'en n'avoir rien à faire et ça me peinait beaucoup.  
C'était l'excuse que je m'étais trouvé.

Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour remarquer que j'étais totalement à coté de la plaque, mais d'avantage de temps pour l'accepter.  
Comment faire pour nommer des sentiments qu'on ne connait point? Personne ne m'en a jamais parlé, je n'en n'avais jamais ressenti. Je me suis senti comme un enfant face à cela. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait.

Ça a commencé lorsque je t'ai vu embrasser des femmes, lorsque tu pensais que j'avais le dos tourné. Je sais que c'est quelque chose que font les humains lorsqu'ils éprouvent du désir charnel ou de l'amour. J'en ai vu d'autre le faire également.  
Le fait que lorsque c'est toi que je vois, ça me dérange. Je n'aime pas te voir embrasser une femme.  
Ça a évolué ensuite.  
D'abord c'était un malaise que j'éprouvais.  
Tu es du genre direct, et ne te gêne pas pour dire lorsqu'une te femme te plaît, ou pour lui faire savoir. Alors j'étais mal à l'aise.  
Ensuite, est venu la curiosité.  
Malgré moi je ressentais l'envie de me trouver à la place de ces femmes. Je voulais savoir ce qu'elles ressentaient lorsque tu posais tes lèvres sur les leurs.

Puis j'étais en colère contre elles, contre toi.  
J'ignorais encore pourquoi.  
Et pour terminer, j'ai ressenti de la douleur à te voir faire ça.  
De la pure douleur. Comme je n'en n'avais encore jamais ressenti jusque la. Toute souffrance physique est moindre comparé à celle ci. J'ai pour la première fois eu mal de cette manière la.  
Et je n'ai pas aimé ça.

Même Uriel, ce traître, l'avait remarqué.  
Je devenais trop proche de toi. Je commençais à ressentir des choses qu'aucun Ange ne doit ressentir. Par ce qu'il se met ensuite à douter et à remettre en cause les ordres divins. Si ce n'était que ça, les choses seraient moins graves aujourd'hui.  
Le Tout Puissant a t-il pu penser un seul instant à ce qu'un Ange puisse tomber amoureux d'un humain? Si oui, qu'a t-il prévu dans ce cas la? Je ne le sais pas, mais ça ne doit pas être bon pour moi.

Si le fait de ressentir des sentiments humains est mal, alors en aimer un doit être le pire des blasphèmes.  
Si on venait à l'apprendre la haut, je serais certainement déchu, la risée de tous, sali à jamais.  
Si malgré cela, je n'encourrais pas le risque de me voir séparé de toi, alors je pourrais dire que cela m'est égal.

Mais l'idée de ne plus pouvoir te voir, te parler, te toucher, m'est douloureuse. Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi Dean, même si je dois continuer de souffrir, en silence. La peine que j'éprouve est moindre à coté de la joie que j'ai de pouvoir te voir chaque jour. Elle vaut toutes les peines du monde.  
Si je ne peux plus être à tes cotés, alors je n'ai plus de raison d'exister.

Je sais.  
Si tu savais ce à quoi je pense, je sais ce que tu penserais.  
Que je suis misérable et pathétique. C'est ce que je pense aussi, crois moi. Je me maudis de penser ainsi.  
Mais, je ne peux pas lutter. Ce sentiment la, il est trop fort, trop beau pour pouvoir lutter.  
Si Dieu est amour, crois tu qu'il me pardonnerait d'aimer? Si seulement Dean, si seulement …

Mais je ne le sais pas. Je suis perdu. Et venir te voir la nuit pendant ne m'aide pas vraiment à trouver quoi faire. A part me taire et t'aimer en silence.  
Et je bénis ces nuits la.  
Tu ignore que je suis la. Tu ne le sais pas, comment le pourrais tu?  
Je sais que tu n'éprouve pas grand chose pour moi. Je ne suis qu'un Ange égoïste qui te demande beaucoup trop. Je suis tellement désolé, Dean, puisse-tu me pardonner un jour.

Mais que veux tu, ton contact m'a rendu émotif.  
J'ai des émotions, même si je n'arrive pas à les comprendre et à les interpréter correctement. Il se passe tellement de choses en moi, et je ne peux me confier à personne. Pas même le Tout Puissant est à même de me comprendre.  
Personne ne le pourrait. Je suis seul face à cet amour qui n'aurait jamais dû être.  
Je suis le seul coupable et je ne veux pas que tu ais à payer par ma faute.

Si je dois tomber, je tomberais seul.

La nuit est calme.  
Ta respiration l'est tout autant. Au lointain, je peux entendre le bruit des voitures, passant sur la route bordant ce motel miteux.  
Tu ne rêve pas. Tes yeux sont clos, et tu ne peux pas me voir. Tu ne peux pas sentir ma main qui se pose sur ta joue.

Dean.

Puisque je ne peux t'aimer au grand jour je t'aimerais durant la nuit.  
Je n'ai pas le choix. Et c'est peut être mieux ainsi. De cette manière je suis le seul à souffrir et tu n'a pas à payer pour mes fautes. Tu as tellement de responsabilités sur tes épaules, je ne veux pas être un poids de plus.

Mes doigts font très lentement le tour de ton visage, je les laisse redessiner ses contours. J'en viens à te trouver beau, tu es à mes yeux, la plus belle création de mon père. Je me surprends moi même à penser ça, mais, étrangement, ça ne me fait pas peur.  
Au contraire, j'apprécie réellement. Et tant pis si c'est un bonheur fragile. C'est ce qui fait la toute sa beauté.  
J'aime te regarder dormir, tu es si calme, si détendu, reposé. Tu paraît en paix avec toi même dans ces moments la. Je souhaiterais pouvoir t'aider à te faire oublier tous ces cauchemars qui te hantent, crois moi. Hélas, a part veiller sur ton sommeil, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire de plus.

Personne ne sait ce que je fais, et personne n'en saura jamais rien.  
J'y veillerais personnellement. C'est durant ces courtes nuits que je peux me laisser aller à t'observer à ma guise. C'est peut être mal, mais au point ou j'en suis, ou est la différence?

Cependant, jamais je n'ai encore fait ce que je m'apprête à faire. Je suis désolé Dean, mais, ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends ce moment, et comme je sais que tu ne le déclenchera pas, jamais, alors je vais le faire moi. Te savoir endormi m'aide beaucoup, je n'aurais pu faire cela si tu étais conscient. Ça me paraît étrange de faire ça, j'ai l'air ridicule et je le sais parfaitement. Tant pis.

Hésitant, je me penche vers ton visage endormi, lentement. Tu es si calme, rien à voir lorsque tu es réveillé, il est impossible de te tenir tranquille.  
Encore une fois, je te regarde.  
La forme de ton visage, tes yeux clos qui jamais ne me regarderons comme je te regarde maintenant, puis tes lèvres.  
Dean tu es la tentation incarnée. Et ce soir je vais céder.

Alors, je me laisse aller, et je pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes.  
Je les effleure presque, je crains de te voir te réveiller. Et c'est la dernière chose dont j'ai envie en ce moment.

Je veux juste goûter à ce bonheur intense qui m'envahit.  
Une joie amère, de savoir que tu ne me rendra pas mon baiser, mais je suis heureux de pouvoir connaître ce fruit défendu.  
Je me détache de toi à contre cœur.

Je me suis trop laissé aller. Désolé, je ne le referais plus.  
Mais quitte à mourir, autant mourir heureux et sans regrets.

Même si je suis malheureux. De savoir mes sentiments envers toi voués à l'échec.  
C'est cruel, de savoir que les premiers sentiments que l'on ressent vous mènent à votre propre perte.  
C'est terrible, mais, je n'ai pas le choix. Je me tairais. Même si j'ai mal, je ne dirais rien.

Tu n'en saura rien Dean.

C'est ma façon à moi de te remercier, de m'avoir fait connaître le plus beau sentiment qui puisse être : l'amour.

* * *

Alors? Est ce que toi, fan de Supernat' a été déçu? Charmé? Ou blasé? Un seul moyen de me le faire savoir : une review.  
A la prochaine!

Puisqu'après tout, il n'y a que Dean qui sait s'il était réellement endormi.


End file.
